mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomberman (Super Smash Flash 2)
Bomberman is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from Konami's (formerly by the defuncted Hudson Soft) series of the same name. The White Bomber's design is based around his appearance in the game Bomberman Generation, where he is despicted wearing a red scarf and golden bracelets. Bomberman is ranked 11th on the current tier list,; rising from his 17th place position last tier list. Bomberman has very good stage control due to his ability to plant and move around up to five bombs on the stage which, when detonated, produce very large, high-damaging explosions that have to potential to cover the entire stage. He also has very good maneuverability due to his good aerial mobility and a ludicrously fast initial dash that gives him a long dash dance and can be repeatedly crouch-canceled to zip around the stage. This is further compounded by his solid air game due to his fast, powerful, disjointed aerials that enable him to combo opponents offstage, as well as his wealth of good kill moves, including his smash attacks, power bombs, back and forward aerials, up special, and forward throw. However, Bomberman suffers from high accelerated falling speed , the third highest, and a large hurtbox, his head, that makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. His recovery, while covering a great vertical distance, is very linear and covers very little horizontal distance, making him easy to gimp. Outside of the moves that use his head, Bomberman's attack range is lackluster, giving him a disadvantage against characters with disjointed hitboxes, such as and . In addition to this, Bomberman becomes considerably weaker onstage if his opponent overwhelms him before he has a chance to set up his bombs. Overall, his pros outweigh his cons, allowing him to place within the higher tiers. Bomberman appears to have a small player base and poor representation in online tournaments. However, the players that do participate in tournaments take high spots. Attributes Bomberman is good at stage control with his bombs with being able to place five bombs of three different sizes onstage at a time and being able to use Bomb Kick to move them across the stage. He has a big hitbox in his head which makes him good at juggling his opponents. Jetpack gives him a good vertical recovery. He can kill with all of his smash attacks, his forward throw, a fully charged bomb and his forward aerial. He has two chain grabs in his up and down throw which can help him set up bomb kills or racking up damage. He has a decent air game with his solid aerials. However, the disadvantage of Bomberman's big head is that it also works as a big hurtbox and combined with his falling speed leads him to being easily combo'ed, juggled and chain grabbed. His recovery covers good vertical distance, but lacks in horizontal distance. He also has problems in his range which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes and with fast, rushdown gameplay. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Bomberman has received minor changes. He has been buffed in having more KO options. He has been nerfed in that he has less stage control with his Bombs. However, Bomberman benefits from the lower hitstun of the demo due to him being less susceptible to certain chain grabs while have unique combos. Aesthetics * Attributes * Ground attacks * Aerial attacks * Grabs and throws * * Special moves * ** ** * ** In competitive play Match ups Notable players *AfroWarrior *WRXJoey *Huey Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update bomberman_screen1.png|Bomberman about to use Jetpack while two green bombs are about to explode. bomberman_screen2.png|Bomberman and kicking up on . bomberman_screen3.png|Bomberman launching on Battlefield with his forward throw. bomberman_screen4.png|Bomberman using his biggest bomb while Samus is using her bomb on Crateria. Beta version G&W BBM.png|Bomberman holding a bomb while looks on in . BBM_Faerial.png|Bomberman using his forward aerial. Beta_Bomb.png|Bomberman detonating the bombs at . Trivia *Bomberman along with , and are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the red team. *Bomberman is the only character so far to have a specific pallete swap for Team Battles; he uses a different one from his other costumes for green team. External link *Bomberman's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Newcomers Category:Super Smash Flash 2